


Studying!

by Acornsie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornsie/pseuds/Acornsie
Summary: Aedan has studying to do, but Chris is bored. Fun ensues.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 51





	Studying!

Aedan has work to do. Obviously. Chris knows that, and that's why he's pissed off. Ever since weaseling his way into his current poly relationship, he's learned a lot more about his smaller counterpart. Aedan's got really soft hair, he's incredibly smart and absolutely loves having fun and blowing off steam, and he has a giant cock. Like, huge. The other stuff is cool and all, but ever since seeing him hard for the first time, it's all Chris can think about. 

It haunts him while he's at work, making him fidget in his seat and zone out into his computer screen- he genuinely is torn. Again, Aedan is busy working. But Sean isn't supposed to get back home until tomorrow, and Chris doesn't think he can wait that long. Fine, he decides, might as well. 

Chris lifts himself off the couch casually, making his way to their room where Aedan is studying. Aedan is wearing earbuds and can't hear Chris enter, so he jumps and squeaks as Chris drapes himself over Aedan's shoulders and buries his face in Aedan's neck. 

"Hey, Chris, you scared me.." He smiles, a little taken aback. Chris huffs a laugh in return and hugs his boyfriend across the chest. He pulls away a bit to speak, "Hey, do you wanna try something with me?" 

Aedan turns the chair around, allowing Chris to rest his hands on the back of it. He sighs, "I'm a little busy, Christian." Chris smiles. "That's okay, you really don't have to do anything. Ever heard of cockwarming?" 

Aedan fumbles a little, stuttering out a "c-cock-?" 

Aedan does know what it is, Chris has done it with Sean plenty of times. It's something Chris takes pride in- being a cocksleeve for his partners. Sitting prone, cock hard and drooling between his legs, laving his tongue gently on the underside of his partner's cock while they pay little to no attention to him. Not to mention, it fuels the hell out of his oral fixation. He's noticed the way his boyfriend flushes and fidgets watching Chris- lips wrapped around Sean's cock, eyes glassy and unfocused, humming happily on the floor under their desk. 

Chris pulls away, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. "You can say no, it's alright. Jus' wonderin', really." He can see the hesitancy in Aedan's face, the way his fingers rub the fabric of his shirt. "Aren't I.. too… big?" His voice is quiet, face red. He can't quite meet Chris' eyes, and it's making Chris' heart flood. "Hey.." Chris calls, pulling his hand up to Aedan's face. "That's the best part." He smiles. 

Aedan's always been self conscious of his size- no, really. He's been denied sex because of his size, and he hates the idea of hurting his partner or making them uncomfortable. It's happened before, making his first girlfriend bleed is when it really started. "I don't wanna hurt you.." He trails off, leaning his face into the palm of Chris' hand. 

Chris kneels down in between Aedan's legs, drawing his hand down from his face to his chest, to his knees. "I think about it a lot, y'know." He smiles, edging his fingers up under the hem of Aedan's shirt. Aedan's confused face urges Chris to elaborate. "At work, I think about getting stuffed full of your cock. I can feel it in my stomach when you fuck me, y'know. If I lay my hand right here.." He presses his hand to the flat of skin on Aedan's belly below his belly button, "I can feel when you push aaall the way in." Chris laughs low, laying his head on Aedan's thigh. He can feel the heat radiating off of Aedan, see the red flush spreading to the tips of his ears as his fingertips twitch a bit on the arms of the chair.

When he's this close, Chris can breathe Aedan in. The smell of coffee and incense embedded in his clothes, coupled with the smell that's very… him. It makes his eyes flutter shut, and warmth spread through his bones. "You won't hurt me, babe. I promise. I can take a lot." He leans in a little, close to the crotch of Aedan's pants. "So.. can I?" Aedan smiles a little, biting his lip. He nods, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Let me.. uh.. Can you get under the desk..?" Aedan's voice is a little shaky, and Chris can feel the light tremble of his stomach under his fingers. It makes him smile, both excited and endeared. 

He kisses Aedan's knee and slides himself under the desk, waiting. The desk isn't low down, giving him plenty of space to settle in on his knees. Aedan guides the rolling chair forward, careful to make sure the legs don't hit Chris at all. He stiffens a bit feeling Chris' hands on his inner thighs, gently pushing his legs apart. Trying to focus on his studying, he picks up his pencil and "ignores" the feeling of Chris nosing his cock through Aedan's sweats and boxers. 

Chris is nearly giddy, nuzzling the half-hard bulge in Aedan's sweats. He says nothing about it- in fact, he's glad. The idea of having Aedan's cock in his throat nearly has him giggling, bouncing on his haunches and shifting his hips excitedly. He tugs on Aedan's waistband, letting him shift his hips up in order to fully pull down his sweats. Chris leaves them on his upper thighs, not wanting to get them all the way off. Aedan's cock is still only half-hard, but Chris has no issue with that. He happily takes Aedan's cock into his mouth, feeling it throb and swell in his mouth. Chris can feel Aedan tense and shudder a bit under his hands. He presses his tongue flat on the underside of Aedan's cock, smiling around it as he feels the head nudge the back of his throat. Chris knows he won't be able to take the whole thing comfortably for a long time, but he'll happily hold what he can.

Aedan wasn't expecting it to be this hard. Pun not intended. Whenever he sees Sean do it, he's always so collected and casual, if Aedan couldn't see Chris under the desk he would've assumed that nothing out of the ordinary was even happening. However, Aedan is finding it hard to keep that level of composure. Every now and then, Chris's tongue will roll a bit, he'll swallow around Aedan's length- it's driving him crazy. He only has a little bit more of his current assignment, and then he'll have Chris suck him off. Aedan decides he'll check on Chris, since it has been a bit since they started. He leans back and to the side, and Chris looks as fucked out as ever. His eyes are glossed over and his pupils are blown, and when their eyes meet, Aedan can see he's not in the same headspace as he was before. Aedan's breath catches in his throat, and he feels his cock twitch pathetically in Chris' mouth. "Are you.. doing okay? Um.. Color?" Aedan hadn't done much of this- neither with Chris or Sean- but from what he's learned, the color system is their base mode of checking in. 

Chris pulls away reluctantly, keeping Aedan's cock pressed to the outside of his cheek as he responds "Green." The loss of the cock in his mouth has him mildly distressed, and as soon as he's responded, he's back on Aedan's cock. A feeling of relief flushes through his chest, and he's grounded again- focused on the taste and smell of Aedan. He leans into the hand that gently brushes his hair away from his forehead, and sighs happily when Aedan pets his hair. "I've just got a little left, would you be okay with getting me off like this?" Aedan's voice is level and reassuring, and it makes Chris' chest flood with heat and pride. He makes a reassuring noise around Aedan's cock, and again feels his pride swell when he hears Aedan's breath catch and his cock twitch. 

Aedan finishes off the last question, not really caring if it's right or wrong, and pulls Chris off his cock so he can push the chair away from the desk. Chris makes a sound of protest, but he follows as Aedan settles about 2 feet from the desk. Here, Aedan can fully see the wet spot that's formed on the front of Chris' pants, as well as the outline of his cock. Here, Aedan can see the deep red that's settled into Chris' cheeks and arms. Here, Aedan can see the glistening lines of saliva coming from the corners of Chris' mouth. Aedan reaches his hand out, cupping Chris's cheek. He smiles as Chris leans his head heavily into Aedan's hand and shoots him the most desperate puppy dog eyes he thinks he's ever seen. "Are you ready, Chris?" 

Chris nods excitedly, scooching between Aedan's legs again. "Will you come in my mouth? Please?" 

Aedan can feel a shock of heat shoot to his cock as Chris says that, and he nods wordlessly. The bluntness of the statement and the happy giggle he does already have Aedan reeling- unprepared for Chris' sudden dive. He makes it all the way down Aedan's cock in one fell swoop, deepthroating it swiftly. It makes Aedan gasp, his thighs tense and twitch, and his hands lock desperately onto the arms of the desk chair. Before he can even properly process the feeling, Chris is pulling back and wrapping a hand around the base of Aedan's cock. He sets a pace that has Aedan nearly mewling, burying his hands in the mess of hair on Chris' head.

Chris feels a tight thrum of pride in his chest as he eagerly sucks Aedan off, the hands in his hair making his own cock throb desperately in his sweats. His business, though, is with the cock in his mouth. His jaw aches, his knees ache, and all he wants is a mouthful of cum. Chris works hard at it, breathing hard and willing his own hips to stay in place as he desperately milks Aedan's cock.

Chris strokes the base, sucking hard around the head, and that's all Aedan can take. Chris' only warning is a loud "Fuck!" before his mouth is flooded with bitter. They both moan filthily- Chris gets what he wants, and Aedan is getting utterly drained. He swallows it all happily, leaning back a bit. 

Aedan sees Chris swallow, and his cock twitches even as it's softening. 

Chris, however, is still hard. His voice trembles a little, and he grips the carpet beside his hips so he doesn't just throw all resolve out the window and fuck his own fist like a dying man. "Can I- Can I get off, please? Please? Touch me, please, I- Can you step on my cock?" He's unwittingly canting his hips up into nothing, lacking any stimulation besides the rough fabric of his sweats.

Aedan is still a bit dazed, but he grants Chris' request-- He's brought back to the present with the desperate, broken keen Chris lets out. The man ruts up into Aedan's foot like a bitch in heat, and he only moans louder, more desperate as Aedan applies more pressure. It doesn't take long for Chris to come, gasping harshly. His eyes clamp shut and his mouth drops open, unable to do anything besides buck his hips up as he rides out his orgasm. 

Aedan removes his foot and Chris falls back onto the floor with a thud. 

"Hey baby, come on, get up. We gotta get these pants off and get you cleaned up." Aedan can't exactly pick Chris up, but he does link his arms under Chris' and- with his help, gets him to sit on the bed. He instructs Chris to get his sweats off, and retrieves some wipes, water, and some crackers. 

Once back in the bedroom, he cleans Chris up, gently peppering his face with kisses and giving him praise. After all, he did do very well. Chris smiles gently, a little dazed and happy with the praise. 

"Can we cuddle now?" Chris is still pantsless, but all he wants is to curl up with his partner and conk the hell out.

Aedan smiles. "Drink a little water, then yes."


End file.
